Magically In Love
by Princess976
Summary: Justin has finally realized that Harper is the girl for him. Is it to little to late or can they find love? Or will Justin lose her to someone else. Harper/OC Justin/Harper
1. Chapter 1

Justin had known Harper his entire life. She was his little sister's weird friend. Now as Justin looked across the sub station he didn't see weird when he looked at Harper. He saw beautiful, creative, fun Harper. He had spent years spurning her advances and now that he has finally come to his senses Harper had moved on to someone who could appreciate her.

Harper saw Justin looking at her and she remembered a time in her life when that would have made her swoon. Now it makes her wonder what he's thinking. She was worried about him. He had been quiet and distant lately. If she really thought about it he had only been distant with her. Since she had been dating Chad, Justin had spent less time with her. She missed him because he was the only person she knew who shared her love of silent movies. Chad didn't like them and Alex would fall asleep during the films. A tribute to Charlie Chaplin was running all next week and because of the way Justin was acting she would probably be seeing it alone.

"Alex, have you noticed that Justin's been acting strange lately?"

"Huh? I tuned out when you said Justin."

"Alex, I'm serious. Is he OK?"

"Harper, he's fine. He's still the nerdy pain in the butt he's always been."

"I've never thought he was a nerd or a pain."

"That's because you were in love with him. Thank God that's over!"

"I wasn't in love with him. I admit I did have a crush on him but it wasn't love. I love Chad, what I used to feel for Justin wasn't love."

"If you say so. Speaking of Chad, don't you have a date with him?"

"Yeah, I'll see you later.

Justin saw Harper sitting on a bench in front of the sub station. He remembered she had a date so he was going to pass her but he noticed that she had been crying.

"Harper, are you OK?"

"Oh, hi Justin. I'm fine."

"Then why are you crying?"

"I'm not."

"Harper, I'm your friend. You can tell me."

"It's nothing, really."

"If it made you cry it's not nothing."

"Chad canceled our date, again."

"What do you mean again?"  
>"He's canceled our last five dates."<p>

"Why?"

"Different reasons. Sometimes I feel like he isn't as into this relationship as I am."

"I'm sure that's not true. I've seen how he looks at you. He's really lucky to have you. I hope he doesn't forget that."

"Thanks Justin. That's so sweet. I wanted to ask you about the Charlie Chaplin tribute coming up."

"What about it?"

"Do you want to go with me?"

"Yeah, but what about Chad?"  
>"He hates silent movies. You are still the only person I know who shares my love of them."<p>

"Same here. Let's go inside."

Justin held out his hand to help Harper up from the bench and when their hands touch a jolt like pure electricity shot through each of them. Harper looked at Justin and realized he felt it as well. Justin looked at Harper with a surprised look and followed her into the sub station.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just a little note. Zeke doesn't exist in this story, for a couple reasons. One I really don't like him. And two he's the main reason Justin and Harper aren't together. And Justin would never steal a girl from his best friend no matter how much he liked her. I feel like Justin and Harper should be endgame, but I don't think Disney sees it that way. Anyway I wanted to explain why Harper's boyfriend in this story is an OC and not Zeke. Happy reading. Reviews=LOVE**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place if I did Justin would have already won the family wizard contest and figured out a way to be with Harper and keep his powers.**

* * *

><p>Justin was surprised to learn that Harper and Chad were having a difficult time in their relationship. He was thought they were happy. They always seemed happy when he saw them together. Justin didn't know what was going on in Harper's relationship but he did know that what he felt when he touched her was was shocked at the feeling she got when she touched Justin. Her hand was still tingling. She remembered a time when she would have obsessed over the touch of Justin's hand. She was glad he had agreed to go to the film festival with her. Their friendship meant a lot to her and she had missed him. When Harper first settled for being Justin's friend she wasn't content. She thought that he would eventually fall in love with her and they would be together. Then he fell in love with Juliet, and Harper decided then that she would let Justin Russo go. He was never really hers to begin with anyway. When he lost Juliet Harper's heart broke as well to see Justin in so much pain. She was a shoulder for him to lean on and an ear to listen to him and they grew closer.<p>

"So Harper what are your plans for the rest of the night."

"I don't know. Watch some TV. Or I could put the finishing touches on my soda cap dress."

"Do you want to maybe get some dinner with me? I'll have you back in time to work on your dress."

"Sure, Justin. That would be great."

Harper and Justin left the sub station and wandered around Waverly Place. They had hot dogs from a vendor and then frozen yogurt from the place Harper had worked at for a day. They took their yogurt back to the sub station and sat down outside and people watched. They didn't say much but they didn't need to, the silence was comfortable. Neither of them mentioned the feeling from earlier but they both thought about it. Justin was wondering if he should act on his feelings. He wondered if he had touched her earlier in life would he have felt the same pull toward her. Would they have dated? Would he have ever dated Juliet? Harper was also wondering if that spark was there all along and what would have happened if she had known what it was like to touch Justin before she had a boyfriend. When they went their separate ways for the night they both thought about what might have been. Only Justin thought about what was yet to be. The next morning over breakfast Justin and Harper were talking about the film festival. Alex never to be left out asked Harper about her date.

"Harper, what did you and Chad do last night?"

"Nothing, he canceled."

"Again? That's like five times!"

"Yeah, it's no big deal. Justin and I had a hot dog and some frozen yogurt. And as you can see I finished my soda cap dress."

"Yeah, the dress, nice. Do you have a date with him tonight?"

"We're are going to see a movie. Why?"

"No reason."

"OK, well I'm going to do my shift at the shop. See you later."

"Bye."

When Harper got downstairs she was surprised to see Justin. She was expecting to see Max since the two of them sharing the morning shift. They shared the shift because Mr. and Mrs. Russo didn't like Max to be to close to the paying customers.

"Hi Justin. Where's Max?"

"I don't really know. He asked me to cover his shift. Something about a catapult and truck load of mashed potatoes. I've learned not to ask for details."

"Sounds smart."

Harper and Justin started to work chatting lightly. Both of them made sure not to touch the other. No repeats of the night before. Chad came into the sub shop during the lunch rush. Even though Justin insisted that Harper take her break to talk to him she refused to leave him in the middle of a rush. When they had died down Harper joined Chad in the subway car.

"Hey Chad."

"Hey Harper. What took you so long?"

"We were busy. It's lunch time."

"Right, whatever."

"Did you want a sandwich?"

"No, I just came by to apologize for last night."

"It's OK. Justin and I went for frozen yogurt."

"Oh. Cool, I guess."

"What movie are we seeing tonight?"

"Whatever you want. It's lady's choice since I blew it last night."

"OK, sounds fun."

Chad hugged Harper and left the sub station. He barely acknowledged Justin on his way out the door. Harper joined Justin in the kitchen.

"Big plans with Chad tonight?"

"Just a movie, my choice."

"Sounds fun."

"Yeah. I'll see you later."

Harper went down to her room to work on the memory dress she was going to wear on her date. It had taken her three months to find enough Polaroids of her and Alex to cover a dress. This was one of her favorite creations. He chronicled the full span of their friendship. Even Justin was in a few of the photos. The three of them had been through a lot together. Harper still felt honored that they had chosen her to tell their secret to, even though it would cause them to get into the trouble. Actually trouble seemed to find them or her and Alex and Justin was always the knight in shining armor who saved the day. Harper suspected it was because Justin is a better wizard than Alex. Of course she would never admit that to Alex but it was true. If Harper was completely honest with herself she thought that the family wizard contest was unnecessary and they should just hand Justin the title of family wizard. Harper shook her head and tried to stop thinking about Justin. He had been on her mind since the innocent touch. Granted it was only last night but Justin taking her hand to help her up shouldn't have made her melt inside but it did. Harper was brought to her senses by the ringing of her phone. Seeing it was Chad she felt a little guilty for having spent the better part of an afternoon thinking about someone who wasn't her boyfriend. She needn't have felt guilty because he was just calling to break another date. Harper was furious. She was pacing and throwing things ten minutes later when Alex came to her room.

"Harper, what are you doing?"

"I'm throwing things Alex!"

"Why?"

"Chad canceled another date! Two nights in a row!"

"What a jerk. Well we have to do something."

"No Alex! Whenever you say that you use magic and it goes horribly and Justin has to rescue us. I'm angry. I don't want to punish him. Just leave me alone. I thought you were going out with Mason tonight."

"I am, I actually wanted to know if you wanted to double with us but I guess I know your answer now."

"Yeah. Go have fun."

"No, I'll stay with you. We can watch chick flicks and prank Justin!"

"Alex, I just want to be left alone."

"OK, but if you change your mind we'll be at the arcade."

"Thanks."

As soon as Harper was sure Alex had left to meet Mason she went in search of Justin. She didn't want Alex to use magic to help her because it would end disastrously. But if Justin helped her with magic chances of it blowing up in their faces were slim to none. She was nervous though. Unlike Alex Justin didn't use his magic frivolously. Would he even want to help her or would he tell her to go and talk to Chad. She hoped he would help her.

"Hi, Justin."

"Hi, Harper. What are you doing here? I thought you had a date with Chad."

"I did until he canceled."

"Again? I'm really sorry Harper. We can hang out again if you want."

"Actually I kind of need your help with something."

"Anything?"

"I don't know how to say this. With Alex I wouldn't have to ask it would be her idea. You on the other hand I don't even want to ask. I'd feel like I was compromising your principals. Forget it. Just never mind."

"Harper stop! Ask what ever it is you want to ask."

"OK. I want to find out what Chad has been up to. Alex offered to help but I turned her down. It's just that when she helps we always end up in over our heads. I thought that maybe you would help me but I don't want to ask you to use magic in a way that makes you uncomfortable."

"Harper, I'll help you. Are you sure you want to know what going on with him? What if it's bad?"

"If by bad mean another girlfriend or something then I will be glad I found out. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah. I'm sure. Do you know where he is right now?"

"No, we were supposed to see a movie. I guess we could go to his house and start from there."

Justin usually had to be convinced to use his magic in unconventional ways. No such persuasion was needed when it was Harper doing the asking. He knew how hard it was for her to ask. She knew how he felt about using magic to spy or for personal gain. He realized she must have been desperate if she came to him. Justin was nervous about spying on Chad. What if it turned out he had a perfectly logical reason for ditching her. Then Harper would stay with him and he would be right where he was now, wanting her from afar. If by chance Chad was cheating Justin still not feel good about the situation. He didn't want Harper to be hurt. He wanted her for himself but he wouldn't hurt Harper to make it happen. Even though he felt uneasy about the entire situation he flashed himself and Harper to Chad's building.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So about the delay in updates I will try to be more punctual after this. I don't know about anyone else but I am really upset with the way Wizards of Waverly Place is going. Why is everybody in a relationship but Justin. Well Alex isn't either but she'll probably get back with Mason. Justin deserves loves and they better find him somebody. Even Max has a girlfriend! Every time Justin finds a girl she either turns into an old lady or is evil! I mean really Disney! Come on! so this my answer to Disney's lack of attention to Justin's love life.**

* * *

><p>Harper and Justin stood outside Chad's building and looked around. They didn't notice anything out of place. Harper wondered if Justin had a plan. She hadn't thought of anything past getting here. Just as she was about to ask Justin about a plan Chad exited the building. He was dressed extremely nice, like he was going on a date. Harper didn't know what to do. Justin saw Chad leave and he moved to follow him but he noticed Harper hadn't moved.<p>

"Harper, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah, I kind of have to."

"No, you don't, I can flash us back home."

"No. Justin I have to see what he's doing."

"OK if you're sure."

Harper and Justin followed Chad at a safe distance until he took a seat a sidewalk cafe. They couldn't get any closer because he would notice them. Seeing her distress Justin did magic for the second time that night. Harper saw him pull his wand out and was surprised.

"Lies Lies, we need a disguise."

Harper and Justin were immediately unrecognizable. He tucked her arm into his, ignoring the sensation, and led her to a table right next to Chad's. Justin had to keep Harper distracted so they talked about the Charlie Chaplin festival.

"Do you think they are going to show Modern Times?"

"I don't know. I hope so. It's actually my favorite even though it is the last appearance of The Tramp."

Just then a woman sat at the table with Chad. Harper's sharp intake of breath alerted Justin to her presence. He had been so into his conversation with Harper he had forgotten they were watching Chad. She watched as Chad took her hand across the table and linked their fingers. Harper was watching them intently. They couldn't hear what they were saying but the longer they sat there the more hurt she became. Justin finally had enough he paid the check and led Harper around the corner. When she turned back she saw Chad kissing that girl whoever she was. She started to cry and Justin flashed them back to the sub station. Harper ran immediately to her room and locked the door. He knocked on her door and she wouldn't answer. He told her he was there for her and went back upstairs. Justin was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels absent-absentmindedly when Alex got home.

"Hey, Justdork. What did you do tonight?"

"I helped Harper spy on Chad and she saw him with another girl. She hasn't left her room since we got home. I'm worried about her."

"Justin, why would you do that?"

"She asked me to. She was desperate. She didn't ask you because she couldn't guarantee that the situation wouldn't get out of hand."

"She's my best friend, I should have been helping her."

"Alex, this isn't about you! Harper is really hurt right now. Be her best friend and go comfort her."

Alex went downstairs to see Harper and Justin sat back down on the couch. He was thinking of ways to cheer up Harper when there was a knock on the door. Justin was shocked to see Chad standing at the door. He was speechless. He couldn't believe the nerve of this guy.

"Chad, what are you doing here. I thought you canceled your date with Harper."

"Not that it's any of your business but I got off work early so I decided to treat MY girlfriend to a late movie."

"Harper's in her room. I'll go get her. You wait here."

Justin went down the stairs to Harper's room. He knocked on the door and Alex opened it. She stepped in the hall annoyed.

"Justin, what do you want?"

"Chad is upstairs. He said he got off work late and wants to take Harper to the movies."

"What? He just showed up here like he wasn't just on another date."

"What are we going to do?"

"Not tell Harper. You go in there with her and I'll go handle Chad."

"OK."

Justin entered Harper's room and the sight of her broke his heart. She was sitting on her bed with her knees pulled up to her chest. Her face was puffy and her eyes were red. Justin sat down beside her on the bed and put his arm around her. She leaned into him and began to sob all over again. Justin didn't know what to say so he just held her. When he looked up he saw Chad standing in the doorway.


	4. Chapter 4

"Harper, what are you doing?"

"Chad! What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, but I see you're busy."

"Busy!"

"Yeah, it hurts to see you sitting here with him."

"How can you say that? I know where you were tonight!"

"At work. I told you."

"No Chad you were on a date with some girl. I saw you!"

"No, you didn't. Justin, you need to leave so I can talk to Harper alone."

"I don't think so. I'm not going anywhere."

"Justin, it's OK. He won't be here long."

Justin rose from Harper's bed pulling her with him. He hugged her tightly and left the room. He looked at Chad and left the room. He met Alex on the stairs.

"Alex, what happened to handling Chad."

"He got past me. Where is he now?"

"With Harper?"

"What? Justin, what part of stay with her was to much for you?"

"For your information she asked me to leave. I didn't want to ."

"Fine we need to know whats going on in there."

"No Alex put your wand away we are not going to interfere using magic."

"Oh, you mean like you already did!"

"I uh well never mind Alex!"

"Justin, go in there and make him leave. He's hurt Harper enough!"

"You're right for once but what can I do?"

"I don't know. Just go do it!"

Justin opened Harper's door. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. Chad turned to him and was about to speak when Justin interrupted.

"Chad I think you should leave."

"Shut up Russo. I'm not talking to you. I'm tired of you always being in my relationship."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. I'm not going to stand here and listen to you fill Harper's head with more lies about me."

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I have never told Harper anything about you. She's crying because she saw you! Not because of me, but because of you."

"She told me she was with you when she supposedly saw me."

"So what?"

"She didn't see me you just told her you did and she thinks you are perfect so she believed you."

"That's crazy. We saw you sitting with that girl and we saw you kiss her. We both saw you not just me. It's time to stop blaming me for everything. I would never hurt Harper, you don't seem to have that problem."

"Oh right you're perfect Justin Russo. Defender from the big bad boyfriend."

"Why are you making this about me? It's about Harper!"

"I'm making this about you because you're all I hear about. Then I come to take my girlfriend on a date and she's crying on your shoulder!"

"So instead of worrying about me you should be concentrating on Harper!"

"Why? She has you, she doesn't need me."

"Chad, what are you talking about? You're my boyfriend of course I need you. Or I did before you cheated on me."

"Harper, you say that but let's be honest. You and I both know the truth."

"Chad, you aren't blaming me for your cheating! You cheated not me!"

"Didn't you though?"

"What? With who?"

"Justin."

"What?"

"You heard me. I was tired of trying to live up to him!"

"Chad, Justin and I have known each other since we were very young. We are friends. He's always been in my life. You knew that. If it was a problem we never should have dated."

"I thought I could replace him in your heart. But obviously I can't and I'm tired of trying! Good bye!"

Chad turned on his heel and left every one in the room stunned. Justin looked at Alex who was looking at Harper. He looked at Harper and she was looking at him. He couldn't read the look. Alex spoke before anyone else could.

"Well, I'm glad he's gone! I guess I will just go upstairs because you two need to talk. OK bye!"

They watched Alex leave the room. Both of them dreading the conversation that was going to happen next. When she shut the door he heard Harper sigh.

"Harper, what was Chad talking about?"

"I don't know. He just wanted to blame me for his cheating. We're friends, right?"

"Yes. Of course we are. I just thought.."

"Thought what?"

"Nothing. It's not important."

Justin was disappointed in himself. He thought this was the night he confessed his feelings to Harper but after hearing her say that they were just friends he lost his nerve. Harper looked at Justin hoping he would tell her the one thing she had hoped he would say to her for most of her life. He looked sad and upset but it seemed her lot in life was to just be his friend not his girlfriend. Justin was turning to leave when Harper decided she wasn't going to just accept this.

"Justin wait."

"Yes."

"The other day when you touched my hand I felt something. It was amazing and surprising."

"I know. I felt it to."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Chad. He was your boyfriend and I wanted to respect your relationship."

"Oh, what about now?"

"Now, I don't know. I don't want to be rebound."

"You could never be rebound. Every one else was just a filler until you were ready. I have never said this out loud before. When you met Juliet and fell in love with her I decided that it was time for me to let you go. So to the outside world I did. Except in the place deep in my heart that I rarely look at I still loved you. I convinced myself that what I felt for you wasn't love. My heart of hearts always twinged when I said that but I had to if I wanted you in my life at all. Then when Juliet left and you were so sad I was glad I had hidden my feelings so well. It allowed you to lean on me when if I was still obsessing you wouldn't have been as willing to let me help you."

"Harper, that's a lot to take in. I have been wondering since we touched if it was always that way. If I had touched you would I have dated Miranda, Rosie or even Juliet. I don't know. But I'm glad it did because now I feel like we're ready. Harper we are meant to be together. You're the only one I want to be with, I hope you feel the same."

"Of course I do. I always have."

Justin crossed the room and stood in front of Harper. He brushed her cheek and lips with his fingertips. She sighed and he leaned in and kissed her. Harper felt off balance like the only thing holding her upright was Justin. He was exactly what she needed, exactly what she wanted. She wondered vaguely if this was a dream. She gripped him tighter to hold on to the dream. Justin pulled slowly away and noticed that Harper had tears coming down her face and her eyes were still shut. Justin kissed the tears away.

"Harper, open your eyes?"

"No!"

"Why?"

"If I open my eyes I'll find out this was all a dream and I don't want it to be a dream."

"Harper, sweetie. I'm not a dream. Look at me."

She opened her eyes slowly and Justin was smiling. She smiled and kissed him again. He was so happy to finally have Harper in his arms, the place where she belonged.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that was the last chapter, I didn't want to drag it on forever. Thanks for reading this. I just wanted to get this little story out there since Disney has done Justin so dirty in the romance department. He deserves love and I think it should come from Harper but it doesn't look like that's going to happen so the Jarper romance will live in fan fiction. Thanks again for reading! I may do a sequel about the wizard contest and how it will affect Justin and Harper's romance but I haven't decided yet. I guess it just depends on how much interest I get. As always REVIEWS=LOVE**


End file.
